


Stay, Please

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: John x Reader - Relationship
Series: You’re Not John [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413136
Kudos: 9





	Stay, Please

Putting away a box of cereal you shook your head. “No, John, I’m not naming him ’ _Colton_ ’ after the damn gun.” You told him. “And _no_ , Dean, I’m not naming him ’ _James Dean_ ’.” The only one who wasn’t bothering you with some ‘tough guy’ name was Sam. He simply shook his head at the other two when they’d blurt something out.

“Colton _does_ have a nice ring to it, you know.” Dean agreed with John. “Colton James, we could call him CJ.” He grinned.

“I’m surprised you didn’t suggest something car related, Dean.” You teased, folding up the paper bag before moving to the living room to sit down. “See any cute ones in there, Sammy?”

He looked up from the baby name book you had checked out of the library. “I’m writing some down for you, I’m trying to think like you.” You laughed at that and shook your head. “Some of these are just weird, and I can’t even _pronounce_ them.”

You’d skimmed it, and knew what he was talking about. “Give me five that you have written down.” From where you were sitting, you saw at least that many.

Picking up the note book, he looked over the list. “Ryan, Seth, William, Isaac, Nathan.” He put it down and looked over to you.

“I like the direction of William and Isaac.” You smiled softly at him.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He went back to the book, having a better idea now.

John sat down next to you, putting his hand on his stomach, which earn him a soft kick. “He knows his Daddy.” He beamed.

You grinned. “Well, seeing as you talk to my stomach morning, noon, _and_ night.” Not that you were complaining.

Dean watched the two of you together and smirked. “Is Y/N my new _mommy_?” He asked, laughing at the look you shot him. You threw a pillow at him, which he ducked from. “What? It’s a legit question.” 

“Don’t start, Dean.”

Sam shook his head, not looking up. “What about Alexander?” He mused, glancing at you.

“For a middle name, maybe.” You agreed, going over it in your head.

“Are you trying to make him sound pompous?” Dean asked, sipping his beer.

* * *

Later that night, you were laying in bed on your side, watching a movie on your lap top, and your back was sore. Dean was out at the bar, and Sam was in his room. “Hey, John?” You called out, knowing he was still awake.

Your door opened and John stepped in. “What do you need, sweet heart?”

“Can you find that heating bad that Sam picked up?” You asked, not knowing where it had been put. 

“You okay?”

You gave him a small smile. “Back hurts.” You shrugged. “Kinda happens when you’re quite _round_.”

He chuckled. “I’d be worried if you weren’t at nearly 26 weeks pregnant.” Shutting the door, he sat behind you. “Here, sit up.” He offered his hand, helping you up. John moved so that you were sitting between his legs. “Where’s it hurt the worst?”

“My lower back.” You pointed to the area that seemed to get sore the quickest. “Do you work tomorrow?”

“Nope. Off tomorrow, work a day, off again.” He said, his hands going up the back of your shirt enough for his warm hands to reach your lower back.

You let out a low groan, the heat helping as his thumbs rubbed circles. “I wanted to start looking for his crib and dresser at the thrift stores in the area.”

John smiled softly, feeling the tension ease out of your muscles. “He’s _not_ getting used furniture, sweet heart.”

“We aren’t rich, John.” You didn’t want to blow money on something that you could get cheap.

“Hear me out, okay?” He saw you nod. “For about $200, we can get a convertible crib that comes _with_ a changing table and night stand, which would be big enough for a dresser for now. It goes from crib, to toddler bed, to a twin. You’d be saving money in the long run.”

You smiled. “He has such a smart Daddy.” You mused.

John chuckled. “Let’s see if that still stands when he’s in middle school bringing home algebra.” He teased. “Seems they keep making things harder for the same grade over time.”

“Thanks, John. That’s better.” You cracked your back by rolling your shoulders.

“Want me to stay until you fall asleep? I can rub your back while you lay down.”

“Sure, let me just change first.” You glanced over your shoulder at him. He nodded and got up, stepping out of your room. You undressed out of your clothes that you had worn that day and pulled on a pair of boxers and an oversized shirt (that was becoming far less oversized as time went on). “You can come back in.” You told him, shutting your lap top and crawling under the covers.

He turned off the light and moved the blankets down on the other side so he could reach your back. John used one arm as a pillow while the other rubbed your back. When he heard your breathing even out, he smiled to himself and moved to get up.

Rolling enough to look at him, you put your hand on his arm. “Stay?” You asked, half asleep. “Please?” You just didn’t want to be alone for some reason that night.

“Of course. I hope you don’t mind I sleep in boxers and a shirt.”

You chuckled. “I’m wearing the _same thing_ , John.”

He smiled before pulling off his jeans, leaving them where they fell. Crawling under the covers, he was surprised when you put your head on his chest, wrapping your arm around him the best you could. He put his arm around you gently. “Sleep well, sweet heart.” He said quietly.

You were already back asleep, leaving him to feel his son kick, and listen to you breath.


End file.
